Semiconductor devices including sense IGBTs to monitor if a main IGBT current (main current) is excessively large are disclosed in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 7-240516), Patent Document 2 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-117786), and Patent Document 3 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-66121).